1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system.
A preferred application relates to the motor vehicle industry for the production of signaling and/or lighting devices, notably vehicle headlights.
In the latter field, lighting modules or headlights are known, among which there are, traditionally, low or dipped beams, of a range on the road in the region of 70 meters, which are used mainly at night and of which the distribution of the light beam is such that it makes it possible not to dazzle the driver of an oncoming vehicle. Typically, this beam has a cutoff in the upper part with a horizontal portion, preferentially approximately 0.57 degrees below the horizon, in order to not illuminate the zone in which the driver of a vehicle arriving in the opposite direction ought to be located.
In this field, there are also high beams, and fog lamps both having a beam with cutoff.
2. Description of the Related Art
The publication FR3010772 falls within the framework of this technology by forming a light emission device which generates a beam with a cutoff profile, this device comprising:                a light source;        a primary optical member for propagating light rays, formed from a solid single piece and comprising: an input portion through which are introduced, into the primary optical member, rays deriving from the light source, and an output portion through which the output light beam is projected;        a ray interception surface configured to form the cutoff profile, and consisting of a wall of the primary optical member situated in an intermediate portion of the primary optical member between the input portion and the output portion along the optical axis.        
Several of these light emission devices are generally aligned horizontally at the level of an optical block at the front of a vehicle, then forming a lighting system.
The output portions of the different devices can thus be seen from the front of a vehicle, through the outer lens of the optical block. These output portions each consist of a surface of spherical appearance or a surface corresponding to a toroidal portion for example. They are offset relative to one another, by being more or less close to the outer lens, according to the positioning and electrical connection possibilities of the devices in the space available within the optical block.
Now, the new trend is to have increasingly compact lighting systems with output surfaces that follow the curved profile of the outer lenses.
For a conventional lighting system arrangement, with the devices offset and the different forms of output portions, the output surface thus formed by the plurality of output portions is relatively unattractive and does not make it possible to retain the continuity in curvature of the corresponding outer lens.
The objective of the invention is thus to propose a lighting system of which the output surface is curved and follows the profile of the outer lens placed downstream.